


Episode Two: That Cake Changes Everything. Do. Not. Eat. It.

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Through Thick and Thin, Sickness and Health [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel loves her dads, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good dad! Jack, Handsome Jack is a horrible lazy texter, Hickies, Insecure Rhys, Jack does not have commitment issues, Jack is "low-key" territorial over Rhys, Jack is proud of his relationship with Rhys, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Office Sex, Rhys is already under the desk in Jack's lap so why not?, Rhys is dad now, Rhys loves his job and co-workers, Shower Sex, The only way to calm Jack down is sex, office blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first honeymoon is over and it's time to go back to work, but Jack is not ready to give up his addiction to Rhys. And really, after spending a month with concentrated honeymoon time with Rhys, who can blame Handsome Jack if he goes through withdrawals? Also, poor, stupid Vasquez...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Two: That Cake Changes Everything. Do. Not. Eat. It.

Warmth. Both around him and in his heart. Rhys snuggled closer to the warm body sprawled across their king sized bed. He let a lazy smile appear. It was two months after their shotgun wedding. Their honeymoon had ended and now they were settling in their new life together as a family. Angel was ecstatic and had become their own little paparazzi. Apparently, everything they did was cute and worth scrapbooking. This was encouraged by both of them, letting her show them every single picture taken from their wedding and the week they’d been back home.

Home. He had a home. With Handsome Fucking Jack. With Angel. His heart soared. He hugged the sleeping lump tighter.

A grumpy groan followed. “Rhysie,” came a deep, throaty voice from under the covers. “Pumpkin, babe, kitten.”

“Mmm,” Rhys answered.

“If you squeeze me any tighter, I won’t be able to breathe. I already can’t move.”

Rhys felt himself flush. He was laying on Jack’s back, his arms and legs wrapped around him like an octopus. Slowly, he released Jack, sliding off him and onto the bed, his back facing Jack.

“Finally,” Jack grunted. He turned and wrapped Rhys in his legs and arms, wrapping him tight to him, spooning deliciously. “I’m going to have to start tying you to the bed at night just so I can cuddle you. You are an extremely clingy sleeper, kitten.”

More than happy with this arrangement, Rhys snuggled further into Jack’s embrace, rubbing against Jack.

“Ooo, Rhysie,” he moaned against Rhys’ neck, kissing it. “That feels amazing.”

Giggling, Rhys did it again, grinding further against Handsome Jack. The man shivered, pulling Rhys tight against him. Jack’s hand absent-mindedly ran over Rhys’ stomach and chest, planting more kisses along his neck and back. He nibbled on the shoulder where his mechanical arm usually was.

“You are so sweet and tasty in the morning, cupcake.”

Jack reached forward and nibbled Rhys’ ear, his hot breath causing Rhys to break out in goosebumps. He moaned, turning on his back to meet Jack’s lips. He reached out with his flesh hand to drag his fingers through Jack’s hair, pulling him into a wanting kiss.

Instantly, Jack wrapped his arms and legs around Rhys again, his hands groping, squeezing the best ass in the world.

“We’re going to be late,” Rhys said. He didn’t stop kissing Jack.

“Your boss won’t even notice.”

Laughing, Rhys let his own hand wander down Jack’s body. “Because he’s late himself. What will it look like if we’re both late to our jobs?”

“That the honeymoon wasn’t long enough and you’re too damn sexy to leave for a moment.” Jack nibbled Rhys again, watching Rhys bite his lip.

“Angel’s going to be up soon…” Rhys’ words were mangled in short breaths.

“She’s a teenager, she’s not naïve.” Jack ever so subtly lowered his hand, letting Rhys get caught up in all the kisses and bites.

“But, she’s going to need breakf- Oh!” Rhys’ words were lost as Jack’s hand wrapped around Rhys, stroking ever so slowly.

A low, rough laugh vibrated against Rhys’ neck. “You were saying, kitten?”

He tried to remember what he’d been saying, but any attempt to speak ended in a moan of pleasure, his hips rubbing against Jack’s hand. The steady rhythm Jack delivered drove Rhys crazy. His hand pawed at Jack, but Jack wasn’t going to have it.

He grabbed Rhys’ hand and pressed it against the bed. “Oh, no, I called first dibs.”

Huffing, Rhys pouted. “You called first dibs last night and yesterday.”

“That’s right, pumpkin. I always get first dibs.” Jack’s smirk was devilish. “I am Handsome fucking Jack, you know?”

Jack’s alarm blared. Swearing, he rolled to his side and turned it off. When he looked for Rhys, he caught him sneaking into the master bathroom. When Jack growled, Rhys yelped and shut the door behind him, giggling, as Jack chased after him. He heard the shower start.

“Who said you were aloud out of bed, princess?”

“You never said I couldn’t! I’ll let you share the hot water if you promise not to punish me too hard. I couldn’t imagine all that hot water running down my body.”

There was a tightness in Jack’s voice. “Open the damn door, cupcake, I wasn’t finished with you.”

“What do you say?” Rhys sang, full of pleasure at how pissy Jack was getting.

“When I get in there-“

“Password!” he sang.

“You fucking asshole, let me in.”

“Nope!”

A growl mixed with a heavy sigh vibrated through the door. “Please, my dearest, sweetest, kitten, let me in.”

Jack didn’t hear the click of the lock and so for a long moment, he waited, irritated that he didn’t have any access to Rhys. When he heard the shower door slide shut, he tested the knob. It opened easily. He didn’t waste time barging in and heading straight for the shower. Rhys’ distorted outline stood under the stream of water. Jack slid the glass door open and stepped in, his eyes wandering over Rhys’ body, taking his time. Rhys was facing away from Jack, letting the hot liquid run down his back past his butt. Swallowing hard and taken in by the scene, Jack moved towards it, mesmerized.

Rhys looked up, his eyes landing on Jack’s. He smiled, mischievously. “Hello, lover.” It was the sexiest thing Jack had ever seen. He took hold of Rhys and kissed him, not relenting until Rhys began to giggle and it was almost impossible to kiss him, not that Jack didn’t continue trying.

“I’m sorry! I tried to be all sexy and hot, but it just felt so ridiculous!” he covered his mouth.

Jack pulled it away, smiling. “I love your laugh, pumpkin, especially when you giggle. And you were sexy as hell, you’re always sexy, but you are going to be thoroughly punished,” Jack said.

Rhys giggled.

 

When their shower was over, Rhys padded to his dresser, a top of the line, brand new one that had replaced his old one once he moved in. There were a lot of things Jack had replaced- all of it. They were all high end, hand crafted replicas of his old things. Nothing but the best. He opened the top drawer and blinked, frowning. He’d felt like wearing a pair of plain boxer briefs today, but didn’t see any.

“Jack, where’s all my-“ he stopped as he searched his underwear. The only pairs he found had Handsome Jack on them. Rolling his eyes into the next century, he looked at Jack. “Seriously?”

Jack, who had been watching from the bathroom doorway, smirked. “Like I said-“

“I should only wear you, yeah, I remember.” Rhys shook his head, but he was smiling.

He felt Jack’s presence behind him before the man wrapped his arms around Rhys, his hands lazily feeling Rhys’ stomach. “I had your new ones made only for you. They’re one of a kind.”

“Like you,” Rhys sighed, leaning into Jack.

“Mmm,” Jack kissed his neck and shoulders. “You do deserve the best.”

Rhys giggled. “You are the best.”

“Damn right I am.” He turned Rhys around and captured his mouth. He pushed him against his dresser, effectively shutting the drawer. Rhys squeaked in surprise. Their kiss turned possessive and Jack pressed close, claiming his mouth, jaw and neck, nipping and sucking.

There was a moment before Rhys’ eyes snapped open. “Jack- no!” When there was no response, Rhys let his body go limp, trying to get out of Jack’s grip, but the older man just held Rhys tightly, suckling still. Whimpering and whining dramatically, Rhys hung his arm around Jack’s neck, his face burying into him, fingers digging into his shoulder. Rhys made a gurgling noise as though he was dying.

A rumble of laughter vibrated from Jack, but still, he continued. Finally, he pulled away, eyeing his handy work. “Hmm, I don’t think that’s quite good enough,” he mused.

Shrieking, Rhys made a mad dash for it. He stopped when he was safely on the other side of the bed. “Nu-uh! It’s bad enough I even have a hickey. Toss me some underwear and socks.”

“Aww, c’mon, pumpkin, just a little nibble.”

“Underwear and socks, Jack.”

Sighing, Jack opened the drawer and threw a pair at Rhys. He caught it and pulled it on. From the drawer next to it, Jack picked a pair of socks that would match the underwear. They did not have Jack on them. Rhys’ socks were the only thing Jack hadn’t replaced or changed, something Rhys had taken to heart, loving the man all the more for. Jack pouted, tossing the socks to him. “You’re no fun.”

“That’s me, the fun killer.” He went to his closet and pulled out his normal suit and laid it on the bed. He went to the table that held his arm and unhooked it to attach it to himself.

Jack was next to him and taking over, carefully placing it into the socket and locking it into place. The system booted up. “Do a check-up, pumpkin.”

“I did that yesterday!” Rhys whined.

“You want another hickey?” Jack threatened, eyeing Rhys’ neck for emphasis.

Instantly, Rhys checked his systems. “Everything’s good.”

“Good.” He moved the arm around, checking all the joints.

“Jack,” Rhys huffed. “You do this every morning. Do you really have to do it all the time?”

“Yes, kitten. I want you to have the best, which means I need to make sure it is the best.”

Flushing, Rhys looked at the ground. “Oh. Right.”

When Jack was finished, he planted a kiss on Rhys. “All done.”

Rhys stood, but misjudged and hit the bed frame. He fell forwards, his arms flailing all around him. Jack, not having stepped away, caught him with ease. “You always fall for a guy who works on your arm?” he asked, his smirk wide.

Rhys giggled and then shrieked when Jack barred down on his neck again, suckling, laughter bubbling when Rhys went limp, a groaning whine seeping from him. “Whyyyy!?”

 

Angel sleepily padded from her bathroom, rubbing her eyes. She slumped down into her seat at the table. Rhys had already cooked the bacon and was starting on the eggs. He set down a cup of coffee in front of her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Morning, Angel,” he sang. “I have the coffee just the way you like it.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled.

Rhys frowned. “Didn’t sleep well?”

She shook her head. “I stayed up too late. I was working on homework and I didn’t realize what time it was.” She yawned.

“Well, hopefully some food will help you wake up.” He handed her some bacon to nibble on.

She ate it mechanically, sipping at her coffee. The more she sipped the more she began to brighten up. “You always make the best coffee, dad!”

Rhys’ heart skipped. Dad. He was a dad. He smiled brightly, his happiness showing through. He handed her a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and potatoes. She ate it greedily. Rhys made a plate for Jack and him, setting them on the table. He poured them all some orange juice and coffee. When he was sitting down, Jack was walking out from the bedroom.

He kissed Angel on the head, ruffling her hair as he walked by. “Morning, princess.”

She glared at him and smoothed it out. “Aw, pop! Why’d you have to do that!?”

Jack’s brow quirked. “Pop? You’ve never called me that before.”

Angel sighed. “Well, obviously I can’t call you both dad. That would be way too confusing. You’re Pop now and Rhys is Dad.”

Jack thought about it for a moment. He looked at Rhys, his eyelids lowering, his lips quirking in a warm smile. “Dad, huh?” Rhys met his eyes, wandering what Jack was thinking. He didn’t have to wait long. Jack leaned down, pulling him into a kiss that left him breathless.

“I love it,” Jack whispered. He sat down with a large grin, proud that he could render Rhys so disabled. Rhys focused on his food, his cheeks heating.

There was a click from a camera. Rhys looked horrified at Angel. She laughed. “You guys are the cutest!” She looked at the picture she’d taken and squinted at it. She looked at Rhys. At his neck.

Blushing furiously, he nonchalantly moved his hand to block her view, resting his head on it and eating. Rhys caught the grin from Jack, his own eyes looking hungrily at Rhys’ neck.

“Dad… is that… a hickey on your neck?”

“No!” Rhys snapped, his voice shaking, his face heating further.

Jack’s smile couldn’t get any larger. Rhys glared, throwing a bit of potato at him. It hit Jack square in the face. He caught it as it fell and plopped it into his mouth. He kissed the air in Rhys’ direction before his eyes grew wide. “Damn, this is good, cupcake!”

“Yeah?” Rhys asked, perking up.

“Hell yeah! This is fucking amazing!”

Rhys smiled, his posture happy.

Angel jumped from her seat. “Oh! I forgot! It’s our turn to carpool! I need to leave early.” She ran from the room.

“What?” Rhys frowned. “What about your breakfast?”

“No time!” she called from her room.

Frowning, Rhys stood and popped a bagel into the toaster. He then poured her coffee into a travel mug. When the bagel was toasted, Rhys piled her leftover bacon, eggs and potatoes onto it, wrapping it with a paper towel.

When Angel came back out, dressed and hair perfect, she looked around for her things. When she saw the coffee and food, she gaped. “Wow! That’s amazing! Pop usually just gives me money!” She grabbed it, took a huge bite and melted. “Oooh! This is sooo good!” she set it down and hugged Rhys, planting kisses on him. “Thank you thank you!”

She ran to Jack and hugged him, almost knocking them over. She kissed him. “Okay,” she grabbed her food and coffee. “Gotta go! Love you!”

“Love you!”

“Love you, princess,” they called after her.

Rhys sighed and leaned against the counter when the door closed. “I think we just got hit by a tornado!”

Jack went to him, his smile wide and warm. He wrapped his arms around Rhys. “I’m glad I have you with me to weather the storm.”

Bursting into a fit of giggles, Rhys clapped a hand on Jack’s chest. “You are so cheesy!”

“Cheesy, huh?” Jack asked, his brow raising. He launched forward, pulling the collar of Rhys’ shirt down.

“No!” Rhys gasped, feeling Jack attach himself to Rhys’ skin.

 

.::::.

 

With a good slap to the butt followed by a hefty grope, Jack left Rhys in the main entrance to ride his private elevator to his office. As the elevator closed, Jack blew him a kiss. No one saw the sweet send off, except for Rhys and that was how Jack liked it. No one was allowed to see him as anything except Handsome Jack so cute, sappy moments were not allowed. Especially since no one was to know about their marriage until Jack announced their big, gazillion dollar wedding in a loud, flashy, over-the-top way.

That didn’t stop Jack from spam texting Rhys, though. The moment the doors dinged closed, Rhys received a text before he could take a step. Rolling his eyes, he opened his ECHO eye.

‘mis u. <3’

Giggling, he met Yvette and Vaughn at the elevators. They squinted at his hand, Yvette covering her eyes. “Oh, God! That thing is hideously bright!”

Rhys giggled, flashing it in her face. “Isn’t it?” he moved it so it would stay in her face. “It’s just atrocious and I love it!”

“Get it out of my face Rhys!”

Giggling, Rhys let his hand fall.

“Hey, you think it’s annoying now, but just wait until Vasquez gets blinded by it!” Vaughn said.

Rhys’ eyes grew wide. “No, I have an even better idea!”

The elevator dinged and they stepped in. Yvette groaned. “We have a stupid meeting with him! How did he even get the position of project manager over the whole building?”

Vaughn and Rhys shrugged. Vaughn wrinkled his nose. “Probably sucked his way to the top.” Vaughn’s eyes grew wide as he looked at Rhys. “Not that it’s a bad thing!”

Rhys frowned. “I didn’t do that! I earned my position on my own merit.”

“Of course you did,” Yvette said, pulling Rhys’ collar back to reveal all three hickies.

Rhys pulled away, covering them. “Hey! I got the position way before we started dating!”

Laughing, Yvette shook her head. “I know, Rhys. I’m just giving you a hard time.”

“Like Rhys gives Jack.” Vaughn added. The two laughed, followed by Rhys who couldn’t help it.

Yvette stopped and frowned. “But who would want Vasquez’s greasy ass in the first place?” They all shivered at the thought.

 

The meeting with Vasquez was boring and filled with him hitting on every woman in the room. Vaughn and Yvette had been curious when Rhys had kept switching seats at first, but now, now they admired him. So did everybody who could see the small reflection from Rhys’ ring. It hit the lights just right, bouncing around Vasquez’s back and hair, making the others cover their mouths in fits of giggles. The best one was when Vasquez had turned around and Rhys hadn’t been able to hide his hand in time.

Frozen, with his hand on the table, he kept his eyes from widening. The glittery reflection was poised on his chest. The room was quiet, anticipation hanging in the air as they waited for Vasquez to see it. He turned around and everyone fell in a dramatic silence, relieved.

Before Rhys was able to leave the meeting room, he was given high-fives from almost everyone. Vaughn was laughing too hard to move from his seat and promised to high-five him later.

Smile wide, Rhys stepped into the elevator to his floor. As the doors closed, he realized how nervous he was. He was the head of his department and he wasn’t sure how they were going to react now that he was married to the CEO. They were the only ones, besides Vaughn and Yvette who knew about Jack and his relationship. It was hard to hide it when they saw you use the private elevator almost every day for hours at a time. Rhys just hoped they wouldn’t treat him differently. He liked their working relationship. It was efficient, but more than that, they were his friends. He didn’t want that to change.

As the doors opened and he stepped out, Rhys took a deep breath. He stepped past desks and waved. The first person waved, but then covered their eyes, shrieked loudly and fell to the ground. Rhys jumped and ran over to them.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“So… Bright!” the person wheezed.

Another employee ran over. “What’s-“ they wheeled backwards, collapsing as well.

Frowning, Rhys stood as another co-worker ran forward. They stopped, stumbled and cried about how something was too bright. Rhys stepped past them carefully. They were all okay, he knew that now, but what exactly were they doing?

“Hey, Nelson?” he asked, but Nelson stumbled away from him, falling like the others.

“That… Ring!” he gargled.

That’s when Rhys realized what they were doing. His mouth curled into a smile. He walked down the aisle, watching and giggling as everyone fell to the ground, covering their eyes. Sometimes, he flashed his rings at them and laughed when they fell over even more dramatically.

Shaking his head, Rhys went into his office and gasped. It was decorated with streamers, balloons, and a large banner that said “Welcome back!” Presents lined the room, with a cake on his desk.

Rhys covered his mouth, shocked and deeply moved. “Wh-what is this?”

“It’s your welcome back party!” Nelson said from behind him.

Rhys turned to find all the employees standing in a group, smiling. “Welcome back!” they said in unison. Rhys covered his mouth, surprised and happy.

It was useless to fight the tears. He wiped his eyes. “Thank you!” he said.

They all flinched and Nelson shoved Rhys’ hand down. “Alright, alright, put that weapon down!” he laughed. “You didn’t think we’d just let you get away with getting married, did you?”

“I- I didn’t know what to expect!” Rhys said. “This is all so amazing! Thank you!”

“Thank you,” Nelson corrected. “For being an amazing boss.”

“I’m not that gre-“

“Let’s eat the cake already!” someone shouted.

Nelson laughed, clapping a hand on Rhys’ back, walking him into the office. “You can open the presents with your husband after work.”

Husband. Rhys smiled, blushing.

“And someone get him some makeup to cover those hickies!” a voice rang through the crowd.

Rhys was sure he had just died.

“No amount of makeup is going to cover those up!” answered another.

No. No, now Rhys was dead.

His ECHO beeped. In a daze, he looked at it as Nelson cut the cake and passed it around.

‘hows ur 1 day bak, punkn?’ It was Jack and his horrible, lazy text speak.

Rhys texted back. ‘You are now a widower. I’ve died of embarrassment because of these damn hickies.’

‘lol! evry1 nos ur mine now! om nom nom nom!’

Rhys laughed. ‘You are a menace!’

‘luv u kttn! No1 givs me boner like u. u want outside or inside wedding?’

 

.::::.

 

Rhys sat in his chair, typing away at the computer. He took the fork out of his mouth and lazily took a chunk off from the left over cake. He ate it, leaving the fork in his mouth once more. He had a month to catch up on and the only time he would get to do it would be at work. Angel would need help with homework and food would need to be made and then family time was always after dinner. And after that, if he tried to get any work done, Jack would whine like a puppy for attention. He would then become oh so very distracting.

Not that Rhys really minded. It was amazing to him the first time he’d been with Jack. Work was for work and home was for Angel and Jack wouldn’t budge for the world. He’d learned that the first and last time he’d tried to bring work home with him.

A heated smile rose to his lips at the memory. Jack had literally detached his arm and had refused to give it back until Rhys promised never to do it again. And when he had, Jack still hadn’t given it back. Not until later, when his appetite had been sated.

His ECHO buzzed. It was Jack.

‘so, outside or inside wedding, luv?’

‘I’m working, wedding stuff can wait until after work.’ Rhys replied.

‘awwwwwwwww plz??????? ths mtings boring af.’

Rhys laughed, but didn’t text back. He took another bite of cake, the fork staying in his mouth.

‘plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!’

Rolling his eyes, Rhys finally texted back. ‘Pay attention to your meeting.”

‘no >:[‘

‘You’re the CEO.’

‘‘send me a naughty pic <3<3<3<3<3<3 i prms ill pay att 2 th mting aft ;*’

Sighing heavily, Rhys looked to make sure his curtains were closed. They were. Quickly, he undid his shirt and let his tie dangle low. His hickies and chest were exposed. He aimed the camera, holding the fork, smirking and winking. He took several and then quickly dressed again. He looked through them and sent the best one. He couldn’t help the sudden rush and pitter patter of his heart, anxious to see Jack’s reaction.

‘OMFG. U HAV CAKE!?!?!?!?!? WEN DID U GET CAKE!?!?!?’

‘Thanks.’ Rhys answered.

‘u btta shr tht w me >;p’

‘Okay.’

Sighing, Rhys looked at his computer, somewhat disheartened. His ECHO chirped. It was a long moment before Rhys looked at it, knowing it was more complaining from Jack about the cake.

‘‘btw u js rocked m world w tht pic.<3 its my wpp now.<3 Boner 24/7 js lookin at it.<3<3<3<3<3<3<3’

A deep flush ran up Rhys and his smile was automatic. His heart pattered happily. Jack sent him another message.

‘u smilin rite?;;)) i md u smile <3’

‘Shut up.’

‘‘yeah i made u smile.<3 i am th best <3<3’

‘I thought you were going to pay attention to the meeting?’

‘‘hw cn i aft tht pic?????????? ur 2 hot ur fryin m brain ;;)))’

‘omg.’

‘send more?’

‘No! >=[‘

‘plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????’

‘I have to work, remember?’

‘mby 1 w cake on u?’

‘No. You’re just going to have to wait until we’re home.’

‘DO NOT EAT ANYMORE CAKE’

Giggling, Rhys sent another picture of him taking a bite, the cake halfway in his mouth. He laughed when his ECHO chirped multiple times.

‘NO.’

‘I SAID NO MORE.’

‘ITS MINE.’

‘I WILL SPANK U SO HARD.’

Rhys felt his cheeks heat. ‘How hard?’

‘kttn, til they match ur cheeks rite now.’

His stomach flopped. Jack knew him too well. Automatically, he went to take another bite and then stopped himself, eyeing it. It was a two-layered sheet cake. It wasn’t even half finished yet. He took another bite. It wasn’t like Jack would know…

His ECHO sounded.

‘STOP EATING THE CAKE. I CAN SEE U.’

‘You are such a creeper! Stop hacking the cameras!’

‘PUT THE FORK DOWN.’

Laughing, Rhys set the fork down, only to pick up a spoon and grab another bite.

Jack was quick to text him. ‘THAT SMARTASS IS MINE.’

‘Is that a promise?’

‘wen ths meeting is done…..’

Laughing, Rhys let his ECHO be and concentrated back on work. He soon forgot about Jack watching him as he engulfed himself into his work. He loved his work and could easily loose himself in it. He nibbled at the cake, but that was forgotten too as he looked over the code and the progress his department was making. They were slightly ahead of schedule and working very well.

He stood and stretched. He walked out of his office, smiling at them. “Hey, I’ve been looking over what you’ve been doing and it’s amazing! We’re getting ahead of schedule because of you wonderful people! I’m lucky to work with you all.”

There were cheers, followed by responses. Rhys smiled and went back to his office. He sat down and his ECHO began to ring. He answered it without looking. “Hello, this is Rhys.”

“My computer isn’t working, cupcake. Come and fix it.”

Rhys sighed. “I’m not I.T. Jack.”

“It needs fixing.”

“You’re the smartest man I know, you can fix it.”

“Now, pumpkin,” he said, his voice lowering, running over Rhys like silk.

“Should I bring the cake?” he asked, turning his lips in so as not to laugh.

There was a growl. “Take the private elevator.” Jack hung up.

Laughing to himself, Rhys stood and left his office, locking it behind him. He nodded to the few who looked away from their work, pushing the button for the private elevator. He slid in when it arrived and was thankful that no one was staring at him when the doors closed.

When the elevator opened the doors to Jack’s office, he didn’t see Jack at his desk. Hesitantly, Rhys crept forward, unsure and not wanting to be snuck up on.

“There you are, kitten.” Jack was standing next to the elevators, legs and arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He looked Rhys up and down, taking his time. It made Rhys shiver. A hungry smirk slowly spread across Jack’s face. He nodded his head. “It won’t turn on.”

Rhys went over to the enormous, pristine desk. He spotted the problem immediately, but decided to play along. “Gosh, lemme take a look.”

“That would be wonderful,” Jack whispered, inches away from Rhys.

His body tingled, heating with Jack’s words. Smiling, Rhys bent down, making sure his butt stuck out just a little more than it needed to. He crawled under, hearing Jack sit in his seat. Cheeks heating, he smirked, reaching forward to plug the computer back in. “There, that should do it.”

He backed up, but bumped into Jack’s legs. He turned as Jack boxed him in. “You’re so talented.”

Resting his hands on Jack’s thighs, Rhys smiled devilishly. “Let me show you just how talented I am.”

“Please, do.”

Hands quick, he unbuttoned and unzipped Jack’s pants, but as he began to tug them down, Rhys collapsed into a fit of giggles. Jack’s expression went numb. “I’m sorry! I really tried, but you know I suck at roleplaying.”

Shaking his head, he began to roll his chair back.

“No!” Rhys said, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist. “Just cause I messed it up, doesn’t mean I can’t still continue!”

Jack’s brow perked. Rhys took his tie and shirt off, throwing them at Jack. The shirt draped over his face, the tie falling over his shoulder. Laughter bubbled from Jack. Rhys perked, happy.

Pulling Rhys’ shirt off his head, his eyes landed on Rhys. “You are such a dork.” He reached down and pulled Rhys to him, kissing him, his fingers digging into Rhys’ skin. “You didn’t mess anything up, cupcake,” he whispered against Rhys. They kissed again.

Rhys slid his hands up Jack’s shirt, feeling the muscle, the hair, the heat. He let his nails drag a little, catching the pants and underwear and pulling them down. Rhys kissed up Jack’s thigh, his fingers lingering, squeezing his butt.

“Damn, Rhysie,” he groaned. His hands dug into Rhys’ shoulders. Rhys nipped in response. He eyed Jack’s cock and smiled. It was hard. Rhys took it in his hand, feeling Jack shiver. Leaning forward, he dipped it into his mouth. The response he got from Jack boosted his confidence.

“Fu-uck!” the door on the other side of the desk opened. All at once, Rhys was shoved under the desk, Jack rolling after him to hide his lower half. Rhys’ shirt and tie were tossed on top of him. There was a loud thud as Rhys’ head banged against the desk.

Jack’s gruff voice yelled at the intruder. “Why the fuck are you in here, you fucking dipshit? You better give me a damn good reason! Well, spit it out, you fucking dumbass!”

Rhys winced at Jack’s harsh words, but then almost gasped when he heard Vasquez’s voice.

“I-I- uh- er came here with, with-“

“With what, dummy? If you weren’t fucking prepared, why the fuck did you barge in here!? Didn’t my secretary tell you I was fucking busy?”

Hating when Jack was riled like this, Rhys looked around for something to occupy his mind while Jack raged. He could use his ECHO, but he couldn’t count on that to be quiet. His eyes flicked to Jack’s erection. There was enough space under this desk…

“I… I just n-n-needed to tell y-you that- that th-the rob-otics-“

“Yeah, what the fuck about robotics? God, you’re pathetic!”

Rhys’ scooted closer to Jack, quietly and carefully. When he was inches away, he wrapped his metallic hand around Jack’s cock. He felt Jack freeze. Rhys smirked and moved his hand slowly as Vasquez yapped in the background. Jack’s hand fell under the table, forming into a fist.

“I-I-I’m try-ing to-to tell you, Handsome Jack, sir- big big fan- that…”

Rhys took this as encouragement. Gently, he licked at Jack and smiled when Jack’s hip thrust forward slightly. Feeling friskier than usual, Rhys moved to nip Jack’s thigh and heard a quiet, guttural sound escape him. Confidence building, Rhys moved back to Jack’s dick, cupping his mouth around his tip, circling it with his tongue.

A hiss came from Jack and he leaned back in his chair, his fingers digging into his own naked thigh. Rhys extended his flesh hand to Jack’s, intertwining his fingers in his. Jack gripped him firmly, tugging and kneading.

“I-I’ve noticed th-that rob-otics h-have b-be-en slacking i-in their work.”

“Mmm,” Jack moaned. It had accidentally slipped out because Rhys had moved his mouth to take Jack in fully, but Vasquez took it as a sign to explain himself.

“Y-you see Handsome Jack, sir, th-that the rob-botics h-have sla-acked because…”

Rhys tuned him out, concentrating on Jack. On making him feel good. He dipped low, letting the muscles in the back of his throat clench around Jack. He moved back, making quick motions and then slowly taking it deep. It drove Jack crazy, his fingers digging, his hips moving against Rhys. He kept a steady rhythm, keeping Jack away from his climax, torturing him with slowness. Jack tugged on his hand, wanting, pleading, demanding, but Rhys just nibbled his thigh again, dragging his teeth inward.

“Fu-uck,” Jack exhaled.

“I know, it’s very problematic,” Vasquez said.

“Why the fuck are you still here? Get the fuck out, dumbass. Before I fucking kill you.”

Rhys smirked around Jack’s cock, dipping deep and making Jack squirm, his breath catching.

“Uh- b-but-“

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Jack opened a drawer, but Rhys heard him stop. Moments later the door was closed. The drawer slammed shut and Jack slid his chair back, detaching from Rhys. “Mother fucking dumbass piece of shit fucking barging in here like he fucking owns the fucking place. I fucking should have just fucking shot the shit head fucking bitch ass.” He opened the door and peered out, keeping his bottom torso hidden. He called to his secretary. “If any other bastards come up here, tell them I will fucking kill them if they bother me!” he slammed the door, grumbling more swears under his breath.

Rhys heard the click of the lock. Quietly, he peaked over the desk to watch Jack shove a chair hard enough to send it tumbling to the side. His eyes grew wide when Jack turned to him, all the anger rippling through him as he stalked back to his desk. Rhys sat back down, keeping silent, not sure exactly what was going to happen.

Jack rounded the desk, standing in front of Rhys. He caught Rhys under his arms and lifted him like he weighed nothing, sitting him on his desk. Rhys’ eyes were wide as Jack took hold of his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Rhys was stiff, but melted against Jack when their lips met, his hands trailing around his waist to grab Jack’s butt. He squeezed Jack closer, the older man moaning and pulling Rhys to him, his hands working at the zipper at Rhys’ waist.

With urgent need, Jack pulled and ripped at the fabric, making Rhys maneuver frantically to help get his clothes off. He did not want his suit ripped again. His underwear was pulled in the chaos and now he was naked. Jack gripped Rhys’ cock, earning a pleading moan from Rhys. Rhys’ hands traveled over Jack, tugging at his shirt. In moments it was discarded, leaving both of them naked.

Capturing his mouth again, Jack wedged his hips between Rhys’ legs, pressing close. “You are so fucking hot, cupcake.”

Rhys smiled, his cheeks heating. “You’re hot yourself. Sexier even, especially when you’ve got that look on your face, like you do now. Or when you’re concentrating on work or drinking your coffee in the morning, or when you’re just letting the water in the shower run over you, that’s the best. I also love it when-“

“Rhysie,” Jack purred.

Rhys looked at Jack, his eyes wide, torn from his concentration.

“Stop talking.”

“Oh, I’m rambling again aren-“

Jack kissed him, silencing Rhys. Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, tugging them together. Jack took hold of Rhys and pulled him closer to the edge of the desk, which had been made with specific measurements for just these occasions. Reaching into the drawer opposite of the one he’d opened to threaten Vasquez, he pulled out a small bottle.

Rhys’ laugh was thin, shallow, throaty. “Of course you have lube stashed away.”

Jack smirked. “Pumpkin, I’m prepared to fuck you anywhere at any given moment.”

Rhys swallowed, his fingers digging and relaxing as he watched Jack apply the liquid. The bottle, closed, was tossed back into the drawer without care. Jack pulled Rhys closer and pressed against him. Rhys bit his bottom lip, clinging to Jack, loving how good he felt inside him. Jack was slow to move first, taking care not to hurt Rhys.

“Please, Jack,” he breathed sharply. “I- I need more.”

The smirk on Jack’s lips melted Rhys. “What do you want me to do, cupcake?” to emphasize, Jack sank his cock deeper into Rhys, making him squirm and gasp.

“F-fu-uck me, Jack. Hard!”

Kissing his shoulder, Jack nibbled, loving the shiver from Rhys. “Anything for you, Rhysie.” With a quick motion, Rhys was pushed on the desk. Jack surrounded him, leaning close, one hand resting on the desk, the other gripping Rhys’ thigh. His thrusts were quick, rough, hard. Rhys bit his lip, his hands roaming Jack’s body, feeling the muscles.

“Play with yourself,” Jack ordered.

A ripple of excitement swam through Rhys and he obliged, wrapping a hand around himself. His eyes closed tight, his back arching, wanting more. His moans grew louder, unable to contain himself. Jack thrust faster, watching Rhys squirm under him. Rhys’ hand moved faster around his cock, his head thrown back, his groans throaty. Jack timed his movements, pressing deep at the last moment, launching Rhys over the edge. He came with a guttural moan in the form of Jack’s name.

Rhys wasn’t spared a moment. With incredible ease, Jack lifted him off the desk and carried him to the large windows behind his desk. Rhys clung to Jack, his legs and arms wrapped around him, uncertain.

“Uh, Jack?”

But Jack just kissed Rhys, pressing him against the glass, Jack’s grip firm on Rhys butt, holding him up.

“Ja-“ Rhys gasped as Jack began to plunge into him hard and fast. Jack leaned a hand against the window, leaning close to Rhys to kiss him. He pulled Rhys further onto his cock, his movements erratic, urgent. Rhys knew Jack was getting close. Jack took hold of Rhys’ hips to help thrust faster and deeper. Rhys dug his fingers into Jack’s back, smother his face against Jack, his moans loud, primal. This seemed to be the key in pushing Jack to a release. With one deep, lasting thrust, Jack came, his fingers digging into Rhys’ flesh.

Jack rested his head on Rhys’ shoulder, kissing and nibbling, catching his breath. Rhys played with Jack’s hair, massaging and curling the hair around his fingers. “Feel better?” Rhys asked.

Jack growled, nuzzling deeper into Rhys’ neck.

Rhys smiled. “Do you think we should sit in your chair?”

Sighing heavily, Jack pulled away from the window and took Rhys to the desk. Jack sat both of them down, his hands massaging Rhys’ butt. Rhys, straddling him, wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, resting on his chest. Rhys sighed happily.

“I love you, Jack. I’m always so happy when I’m with you. You’re so amazing and wonderful.”

A lazy smile came over Jack. “What else?”

Laughing, Rhys listened to Jack’s heart beats. “Well, for starters you’re incredibly talented…”

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to post a translation to Jack's awful text speak, let me know! Disclaimer, I do not know text speak, I had my bestest friend turn what I wanted Jack to say into the monstrosity it became. The bazillion hearts and emojis were her idea and I absolutely love it. <3
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
